Him
by topxxxsecret
Summary: "If I'm late, it'll be because of him..." Modern-Setting Couples: read and find out No one main character. I'm trying to give EVERYONE an equal shot. Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any other famous/well talked about artifacts talked about in this story. I LOVE CRITICISM AND REVIEWS!
1. Him

_Faster. Faster. Just..a..little more. _

Skirt up, leg reddening with exhaust, and hair in every angle.

Yep, today was not my day. Not in the slightest bit.

Sighing in relief, finally seeing the sign that signaled me that I was close, I pushed a little harder, a little faster.

_It took longer enough. Thank Buddha, I'm close!_

"_**Shikon Tama Academy For: **__**  
**_

_**The Talented and Fortunate"**_

The sign was a little beaten up and was quite misplaced considering the place it hung for. I always questioned the standing of the sign: whether they kept it around because it was the last piece of history STA own or maybe they're just too cheap to purchase another one. I doubt the latter though. STA was anything but cheap. I digress.

I pass the sign and make my way to the front of head gates with my school card in hand. The security pad waited for me to slide to my card through. Only then will it grant me access to pass. That's one thing that I invariably love about STA. Their security systems were top-notch!

I quickly slide my card through. I have no time to waste at the moment, not even for the world's best security system.

_That was probably an exaggeration. Just a little. Whatever._

I shake my head from my thoughts and read the big red letter on the pad.

**INVALID **

"What the fudge!" I slide my card again, this time with a little care.

**INVALID**

I slide once more with speed of a snail.

**INVALID**

Now. I. Go. APE SHIT! Slide.

**INVALID**

Slide.

**INVALID**

Slide.

**INVALID BITCH!**

I'm jumping up and down, occasionally hitting the pad, and basically screaming at the top of my lungs. Slide.

**ENTER**

"FINALLY!" Pass the pearly gates and up the marble stairs I go! I now I knew hatred for this high saditty, piece of crap academy.

I continue my running to the closest set of stairs that will take me to my destination on the second floor. On my search for the stairs, I pass a brunette wheeling her blonde friend, a couple violating each others mouth, and a line of bulletins that I think made out: **Vote...Cla...Pretzel**. We obviously have some weirdos in this school.

I make it up pass the flight, round the corner, and finally...

_I'm not late! I'm not late! I'm_ _no-_

_**SMACK!~~~**_

"AAARGH!" I lay on the hard porcelain tile. Back too much in pain to even think about getting.

_Here I die. Goodbye mom, Grandpa, Cousin Roku, Sota, and whatever I decided to name my cat this week. Goodbye life. All because of General Algebra class. Goodbye Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. Goodbye-_

__"Hey! Get up!" yelled the boy shadowing my soon-to-be cremated body. He still yells and starts kicking my leg as well. _Idiot. _

"Shut up! And stop kicking the dead. It's rude!" I retaliated.

"You're not even dead, moron!" He argues back.

"Not yet!" I sit up ready to give whoever a piece of my mind.

_Gold._

__"Kagome you weirdo! Get your crazy ass up!" I finally take the time to look over the boy above me. Gold eyes, white long hair, red American baseball cap, fangs, and the average boys uniform: short-sleeved white buttoned down shirt with the all the buttons undone, red tight wife-beater underneath, black slacks, and black loafers. His school card hung from a chain around his neck. And his face worn its signature scowl. _Inuyasha...idiot._

__"Why the hell did you push me down for?!" I ask as I climb back unto my feet and steady my balance.

"Feh. Whatcha rushin' for? Gotta pee?" He inquired as he helped me. I tried to look him in the eye but found it very difficult do due to the fact his head was turned in the opposite direction. _Wow. His face is really red. _

"Are you sick?"

"What? N-no?" He shook his head and releases my wrist. "Why are you at school so early?"

..._At school early?_

"Early?" He looks over at the large black digital clock provide on every floor level. I follow his eyes and read the highlighted numbers. **6:45 AM. **_FML! Classes didn't even start filling 'til 7!_**  
**

__"You've gotta be kidding?!" I couldn't believe it. I drop to my knees and lay myself back on the floor. Eyes close. Face facing the ceiling. Hands clasped above my chest. I peek through my left eye and look up at Inuyasha and see him looking down at me, confusion dressing his features. "I'm dying again." I calmly say and close my eye.

"Oooh. Make sense...for a lunatic. Why are you here?"

"My alarm woke me up at *insert air quotations* 7:05 AM *Insert air quotation*. I just don't get it. I thought I was going to be at least five minutes late. I almost died from FREAKIN' hyperventilation! My alarm has never mess..." My eyes fly and shoot up into a sitting position. Out my peripheral, I see Inuyasha squatting on my right staring somewhat intensely. "SOTA!"

* * *

**THIRD POV **

**7:04 AM**

****Conversating, or arguing considered by most students, Inuyasha and Kagome aimlessly walk through the halls on the second floor.

"Hey 'Yasha?"

"Yeah?" he asks as he cocks his head to the side to look at the side of his face.

"Why were you here at 6:45?" she questions while keeping her face ahead. As she continues a couple steps ahead, she stop in the realization the he had stop a foot back. She turns around and faces him. He was staring intently into the floor.

"We had a lil' 'situation' close by this morning. So after I finished the umm 'problem' I decided to just ahead on to school." He shrugs.

_Demon. _Kagome thought. They weren't unusual to spot. Heavens no. Especially in a town like Kiroku. If anything, they were more common. The elimination of a demon, however, wasn't taken so loosely. Demons, like human, came with three catergory in the world. Good, Evil, and the In-betweeners. With the uncanny decrease in humans over the past two years, there was has been an increase in demon. Evil demons to be more specific. Most humans believe that the demons are on the rise of a revolution caused by the fact that demons where not permitted to hold any office position anywhere across the world. Others believe that their race, humans of course, have become so paranoid with the rumors of the revolution that they kill themselves or lock themselves in their home having no contact with the outside world. But the true reason as to why humans are declining is simple. They are simply in the way, as Inuyasha likes to put it.

Demons have no conception to killing human. Not even evil demon. They prefer the killing of other demons to be honest. After the Enslavement Act dating two hundred years back was finally removed, human, demons, and other mystical creatures have been living side by side. Lord Ryukotsusei was stripped of his position as dictator. The power he used to put demons above other races, the power that he took well advantage of and ultimately led him to his miserable fate. As the myth goes: the day of his impeachment (his overthrow), all the demons led by no other than Inuyasha's father, Inu no Taisho, started a riot that rivaled any and every riot known to man. Humans were slain, demons decapitated, vamps torn limb from limb. It was known as the "Day of Red". Inu no Taisho's purpose for the riot was never explained. Where the riot originated was never explained. What happened to Inu no Taisho or Ryukotsusei for that matter was never explained. It was a part of history that became mystery.

Months after the riot died down, a group of four Buddhist monks referred as "Heart's Eye" took the remains and created something so powerful that they couldn't even take proper care of it. The Shikon no Tama (for which the school was named after). Midoriko, a great miko and psychic of her day, was entrusted with the Shikon care. Word quickly spread about the jewel, and in a desperate attempt of the jewel landing in the wrong hands, Midoriko returned to her original home in the Yōkai Taijiya Village. She kept the jewel hidden there, and in return, the jewel kept the village safe. That was until she died. During her last years, she requested _"that the jewel be kept in the village until she is born." _She was none other than Hitomi, Kikyo and she was born until 102 years after Midoriko's death.

While Kikyo took responsibility, a new evil began to arise as well as a hero. That evil took form in a spider demon named Naraku. He wanted that jewel, and Naraku always got what he wanted of course. Kikyo, never being one to receive love from anyone beside her younger sister, found love in the arms of a very brash, no shit taking hanyou-Inuyasha. Both were young (he 14 and she 18-forbidden love), hopelessly in love, and needed one another to feel the void in their heart. Two years passed and their love was going on strong. Naraku seized this opportunity and pinned love against each other. She, being the more dominated in her skill, pinned him to "Goshinboku" for the next ten years when he broke the _"damned thing!"_ As for Kikyo, with the fear of more demon like Inuyasha, she took the jewel and had monks burn her alive figuring this was the best way to end the sacred jewel. The plan backfired, however. Instead of the jewel burn to ashes with its keep, it dispersed across all of Japan.

How were humans in the way? Easy, they most known for having pieces of the shard.

"Did the demon have any clues about Naraku?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha wasn't the type to randomly kill a demon without a cause.

"The bastard gave out before I had a chance to any. All he got to say was 'The academy. THE ACADEMY!' Stupid asshole." He responds as he shook his head and began walking again.

**BRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG G!~~**

******BRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG G!~~**

**BRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG G!~~**

****"Let's hurry before we become late!" Kagome grabbed his arm and dragged to their first class.

_If I'm late, it'll be because of him..._


	2. Whore

**A/N: REMEMBER: I own nothing. Only my lazy, creative mind.**

**MUCH L.O.V.E**

* * *

*_Whistling_*

He casually walks down the halls checking out of the surroundings. "His surroundings" so to speak.

"8," passes another delicate flower, "6." He runs a hand through his short ravened hair. His earrings jingled lightly in the background as he continued his safari. Not only was he observing his surroundings, but they were definitely observing him as well.

_More like eye-humping. Hmph, this school is filling with sluts and man-whores more and more each day. _

*_Tug* _The pale blonde peered up at her friend in a questioning manner. Her almond-shaped black eye held concern as to why her brunette counterpart had stop pushing her and now leaving them both in a stand-still when they were so close to their third class. She reached back and tugged her friend's red skirt, much like her own. _My lady?_ She gestured with her hands.

Realizing her blonde friend had been trying to communicate with her, the said brunette looked down at her companion. She pushed a loose strand of her chocolate hair back behind her ear and gestured back. _I'm sorry. I got distracted. _She grabbed the two handles of the wheelchair and continued her path.

_It's okay. I was simply concerned for you, My Mistress._ *_Giggles*_

* * *

"MIROKU!"

Said young man cringes as the shrilly sound register in his ear. He whips around to be tackled by his biggest fan. Lucky, the floor is there to break his fall. He wince as he attempt to push the black haired girl. Hell, just to see around her.\

"Koharu, hi. *_Pushes* _How. Are. *_Tugs* _You?" The girl had a vice grip on his shirt, which had the first two top buttons undone. His own "cursed" right hand rested on the green skirt that covered the girl's ass. Her legs tangled and twisted with his own and teeth was clasp down on his blue tie.

"Ai ished oo so ma!"

"Maybe you should try taking your mouth off my tie, dear." Koharu jaw dropped and the tie was release. Pressing her A-Cup breast against his tight pectorals, the girl began planting kisses on every part of his body that was available. He struggled to free himself, and when he finally manage to recover to his feet, he jumped a good two or three feet away.

"I really mis—" Koharu started.

"I should be heading to class." He gave her a genuine smile, bowed, and turned on his heel to make his escape.

"But, but, but, but—"

"Tootles!" And with that, he dashed down the opposite side of the hall. Where he had just came from. _I'll take the long way._

"Yo Pervert!"

Miroku slowed his pace and turned his head to left to see had summoned him. He stopped in his track completely when he came face to face with his bud.

"'Yasha! Sup." Inuyasha walked over to where Miroku stood. Then they began walking toward the direction of their class which happened to be Feudal History, a requirement for graduation. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"What the hell are you talking about now, you lech?"

"K.A.G.O.M.E. Your love-thing. My cousin. No wonder you're second year again." Inuyasha growls in irritation and reaches over and grab the tie of the young man.

"I didn't fa—" He retracts his hand and flails it in the air with disgust. "Dude, why the hell is your tie wet?"

"Well you see. Koharu—"

"This story is suddenly less interesting." He looked forward with a bored expression.

"Trust me, it was anything BUT interesting." Miroku responds while mumbling the last little bit. They had made it the front of the classroom door with a couple of minutes to spare. Inuyasha swiftly turned his down the hall as he heard tires meet tile. He could make out the two figures as the quickly approach the boys. He recognized them from his next class, but took time to really look them over.

Two girls: a tan girl with lightly blonde hair that hung down, not passing her shoulder blade. She wore the regular uniform for second year girls: button-down shirt tucked, red skirt, and brown loafers. Except she wore black suspenders, it was quite obvious that the skirt was two sizes too small for the pencil thin girl. She sat in a wheelchair duct taped with black and yellow zebra print. _She looks so young. It's amazing that they even let that girl in._ _But those eyes.. _

The girl pushing her was who ultimately caught both boys' eyes. She was slight pale, way paler than her friend in comparison. Her long chestnut flowed to her hips and two thin braided pieces connect in the back. The bangs shaping her face into a heart and brought attention to her features on her face. Full plump lips, little petite nose like her friend, and large cocoa eyes. She too wore a second year uniform, but where her companion's uniform was too big, hers was a tad too small. The shirt was a little loose across her high B-Cup chest. And instead of loafer, she wore a pair of red Converse®. Inuyasha would admit; he'll be the first to say she was strikingly gorgeous, but she wasn't "Kikyo" pretty. _Her curves are to die for though. Shit, she's-_

"Um can we get through?!" raged the girl who was pushing.

"Ahhh Sango my love!" Miroku exclaimed as he pushed pass Inuyasha and grab the brunette's hand.

"Get off me perv! The both of you are in my fuckin' way!"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRI IIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGG!**

"Dammit! We're late." Inuyasha stated as he slapped his palm against his forehead.

"_The halls are cleared," _gestured the blonde in the wheelchair.

"_I'm sorry Kirara, but these jack-asses made us later," _Sango replied to her deaf friend. Inuyasha and Miroku watched the transaction between the two.

_Can't walk and deaf? Poor misfortunate child. _Miroku thought and subconsciously squeezed Sango's hand which caused a slight blush to graze her cheek.

"Who the hell does code messages anymore?! What are you guys? Ten?" Inuyasha lashed out not likely the feeling of being left out. Both Miroku and Sango whipped around to him. Both face read different expressions. Miroku's eyes shut and one hand pinching the bridge of his nose. _He is truly an idiot._

Sango's face was redder than a tomato not only because anger of course, but also in embarrassment. She swiftly jerk her now fisted palm away from Miroku's and drew it back in retaliation until…

"Detention," Kaede-sensei stood in the door frame of her classroom. As soon as she heard Inuyasha's brash voice, she had no choice but to see what the squabble was about. So she paused her teaching and waddled her way to the door to find the four students she marked absent standing outside her door conversing. It was extremely rude in her point of view. It's a shame poor little Kirara had to be a part of it. "Off you four go." And with that, she stepped back and shut her door soundly.

* * *

**THUD! THUD! **

"Detention is a living hell," Inuyasha complained as he repeatedly smashed his head into his desk.

**THUD!**

"With you two, I totally agree," Sango mumbled playing with Kirara's hair. The girl of such affection leaned her head farther back giving Sango more access. Sango returned the gesture with a kiss on Kirara's forehead.

**THUD! **

"They'll make you pay for that," Miroku reasoned with his friend left of him though his eyes never left the two to his right: Sango and Kirara.

Inuyasha abruptly stopped in mid-stride. Seeing this, Miroku turned his head toward him and gave him a questioning look. A look Inuyasha didn't catch because his eyes stared straight ahead. His nose was obviously sensing something, and underneath his cap, his demon ears were twitching like crazy.

**Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz**

Miroku quickly whipped out his phone to read the incoming message.

"**From: Kagz**

**Time: 11:15 AM**

**Subject: None**

**Hey I saw u get detention w/ Inu. Imma need both of u 2 leave NOW. I sense a 3 shards real close by. Im really worried abt this 1, could b big. Im in class. IDK when 2 leave.**

"Damn. Inuyasha, we have a problem," he states as he hurriedly replied back.

**K we're on our way. We'll give Kaede's door 2 knocks to let u knw to come on out. Make up a excuse.**

Inuyasha had already sense the danger. Way before the text, way before school began. He felt it this morning as he came upon the lizard demon he slaughtered. The only difference is that this morning it wasn't a strong enough to go on. This impulsion was strong, too stronger to be exact. It was one that almost rivaled Naraku's. _Almost._

"Hey we need to get Kagz. I let you read the text she sent on our way over," Miroku stood up from his seat and adjusted his bookbag on his back. Inuyasha was already heading towards, and Miroku was on his heel.

"Where the hell do you two think you're going," Sango asked and she stopped brushing Kirara's hair and focused her attention on the two half-way through the door. Inuyasha continued only pausing for a brief second.

"We'll be back," Miroku replied as he winked and blew a kiss to Sango's disgusted face which rivaled the loud blush that dressed her cheeks. He was gone.

The two females left looked at one another before looking back where the boys once stood. Kirara signaled to Sango.

"_Kirara?!" _Sango blushes.

"_Well that boy is a whore. Hot, but a whore."_

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. Mushi Mushi

**a/n: I do NOT own Inuyasha or its characters. Only the idea of this story.**

**I would GREATLY appreciate any and all reviews and criticism. **

**MUCH LOVE!**

* * *

"Ms. Higurashi?"

"Y-yes ma'am?"

Lady Kaede's bores into me for what seems like hours. _That excuse was weak sauce. Damn I'm definitely screwed. Ten times! I practiced that lie ten times in the freakin' mirror for an occasion like this. And what I do? Go screw it up._

"You suddenly have the urge to throw up?" She restates the "lame" excuse I give. A hand smacks against my forehead.

"You don't feel sick." Koga says now taking my face between both hands and turning my head towards his. Extremely rough in my opinion. I start swatting his hands, but the boy is very persistent.

"I feel sick inside," I whispers low enough for his demon ears.

"Just trying to make sure my woman is okay," says the flirtatious wolf demon.

*_Sigh*_ "Koga, I'm not your 'woman'. And if you don't politely let go of me, I'll have my Hojo, my ACTUAL boyfriend, hurt you," I kindly reply with a smile.

"Umm I-I don't really like confrontation," Hojo could be heard in the background from the back of classroom though I choose, and it seems like Koga does too, to ignore the comment.

"Mrs. Higurashi, if you have the urge of to vomit, why are you still in my class ye child?" I give her my attention but I don't think the words really processed in my mind or body.

"Huh?" was my only intelligent reply.

"Well get out girl," she all but threw me out the room. Next thing I heard was the door close behind me.

"What the heck just—"

"Shut the hell up you!" Inuyasha yells as he quickly pulls me with himself and Miroku.

"What took you so long?! We been out here for like ten minutes," Miroku says because apparently it's his turn to berate me. They're both moving so fast that it's hard for me to catch my footing.

"Well I can't just walk out of class plus Koga," Inuyasha growls, "kinda slowed the process down. And could you let me go so I may walk PROPERLY!"

**PLOP! **

Be careful of what you ask for. And they rudely kept their speed walking without a glance backwards to see if I had picked myself off the black tile. I pick myself up and TRY to catch up with them. Them-power walking = Me-jogging. Then they broke into a full run. Now: Them- Running = Me- Practically dying. I hate them both.

"Hurry up, you fuckin' slow-poke!" Inuyasha shouts back over his shoulder. "The scent is getting stronger by the minute."

* * *

The three of them finally made their outside. The run continued to the back of the school building, close the Rec Center.

"Where are the jewels?" Miroku asks Kagome. She looks around intently and Inuyasha thoroughly sniff for any scent of any kind.

"Its strong right here," she replies, "but I don't see anything."

"Maybe you confused the sensation with Kouga's two shards," Miroku states thinking back that they were in the same class as the flirtatious wolf who own two shards himself: one in each leg.

"Feh. Negative. I sensed a strong presence around the school early today," Inuyasha doubted.

"Your cute friend is right there." All three of them turned and looked at the weird teenager at the doorway.

"_**Grrr **_What the hell do you want Jakotsu?!" Inuyasha fired to the flamboyant upperclassman. "And I ain't cute ya freakin' weirdo!" Both hands were clutching at the giant sword that he practically ripped from his beaten-up orange backpack when rushed out the detention room. Miroku had his weapon of choice well. He had a grab for his golden Buddhist staff as he and Inuyasha waited for Kagome's arrival. Kagome on the other hand….

"Aww hun. Don't be like that." Jakotsu swayed sweet from his spot on at the back entrance and headed towards the trio. "I'm here to kill you. Isn't that much obvious." In mere seconds, a broad sword appeared in his right hand. He casually slung it over his shoulder.

"_**Sigh **_Jakotsu, we've been through this twice already," Kagome face palming her peachy forehead. "We are your "FRIENDS"—

"I'm not." Inuyasha and Miroku interjected as Jakotsu made various winks and air kisses to them.

"-not the "ENEMY". Okay?"

Jakotsu stopped his walking until he was no more than five feet from the group (which is wayyyyy too close for boys). "Well you see, Naraku told me a different story." The trio grew quiet and stiff interested in what had to be said.

When he prolonged the silence for a little longer, Inuyasha impatiently asked, "Well what the hell did he say?!"

Chuckling, "He said this school had to go. So he enabled the help of my brothers. SUIKOTSU~~~! MUKOTSU~~~!" Within three seconds, a tall pale man with extremely dark brown hair that reach just the tip of his shoulder blades appeared directly behind Jakotsu. He wore a loose tan shirt and a pair faded jeans with some brown tennis shoes. On each hand was a pair glove of claws like Wolverine. The trio became on edge when the mysterious man made his appearance not only for the fact the he came from basically air, but also _he smelt of trouble._

"What is it Jakotsu? I don't have time to really waste," the man asked his counterpart though his dull brown eyes stayed directly at the three in front. One in particular was glaring intensely back.

"Where Mukotsu?" Jakotsu asked as he turn to face Suikotsu.

"Busy with the student body. The gas isn't going to release itself you know," he calmly replied not glancing at Jakotsu once.

_This guy's has a stick up his ass 'bout the size of Sesshomaru. _"A shard!" Kagome quickly turned to Inuyasha. "He has one, Inuyasha! A tainted one…" Her body stayed facing Inuyasha but her head turned slightly toward the deadly man. _Not surprised._

Suikotsu's eyes left Inuyasha and fell upon Kagome to which she flinched. "Kikyo?" he questioned. This made Kagome flinch once again but harder. Inuyasha growled and barked back a hard "No." "Oh she's the girl Boss wants dead, huh?" For the first time since being there, Suikotsu looked to Jakotsu for confirmation and said-boy nodded as reply. "Perfect…" Suikotsu flew toward Kagome ready to slice and dice.

**CHRIINNG! **Blade met metal. Miroku quickly released a sacred sutra unto the ground. The whole outside area from the school gates to the outside school walls became enveloped in a purple barrier. Suikotsu jumped back but only for a second 'til he made his move towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha's blocking was a tad weaker than before. He stumbled but didn't lose his balance. He threw his blade forward then retaliated toward the dark haired adult. He managed to slice the upper part of Suikotsu's bicep. The man in turn paused and crackled at the wound leaving confusion written on Inuyasha's and Miroku's faces. "This is going to be FUN!" Instead of charging at Inuyasha who was positioned readily for the blow, Suikotsu decided to take a turn at Miroku. Being gifted with intelligence, Miroku dodged it at the last minute but not before being nicked his broad chest.

Inuyasha took this time to look over at Kagome and found her crouch behind a tree that Jakotsu was making his way to. "Where the hell is your damn arrows?!" Inuyasha yelled toward her and made his way past Jakotsu to the front of the tree for Kagome's protection. "I didn't have chance to go to my locker!" she angrily replied back.

Miroku kept dodging each swing thrown his way both hands clutching the long staff. _Damn. He doesn't tire out. _The crazed man pushed harder with each swing to the fact that the staff was thrown from Miroku's hands. With one quick swing, Suikotsu had manage to catch Miroku's chest once again just a little deeper. Miroku quickly moved back holding his chest. His eyes glanced swiftly to where his staff was and decide it was too far to try to obtain. Instead, he left hand reached for the sutra beads on his right cloth one. Just as Suikotsu positioned himself for his next pounce-

"_**There's a place down town**_

_**Where the freaks all come around**_

_**It's a hole in th—"**_

"Mushi Mushi! Jakotsu speaking~~!" Everyone beside Miroku turned their heads to the young man with his purple phone. "Un huh. Un huh. Yeah. Yep. Alright. O-O-Okay. Alrighty. Buh bye!" He place the phone in his back pocket and turn toward the school gate. "Let's go."

"What?! Why?" Angered that he didn't get to make his kill. Jakotsu kept walking to the gate.

"The students and crap are unconscious and the bombs have been planted and activated. So, we have less than five minutes to make a getaway."

"That's more than enough time," Suikotsu replied getting back into position.

Jakotsu turned on his heel and yelled back, "Leave my boyfriend be for right now! We need to go!" Suikotsu reluctantly sighed and made his way pass the Jakotsu, pass the barrier, and out the gate. "Hope to see you again babe!" And with that, Jakotsu was gone as well.

Kagome came around the tree and Miroku walked over to his two companions. "We need to stop the bombs." Kagome stated.

"No fucking duh!" Inuyasha exclaimed looking around nervously. "Where the hell did they put them though?"

"Inside the school," she replied smartly.

"Where AT inside?"

"I don't know, but right now we need to get as many students as we can out, "Miroku suggested dissolving the argument.

"But your chest—"Kagome started.

"It's not that deep. Just like a scratch." Miroku started moving to the doors. Kagome quickly ran to her abandoned backpack, reached inside, and pulled out an alcohol pad and gauze. She ran back to Miroku and he allowed her to patch him up before the trio ran inside the building.

* * *

**RATE AND REVIEW**

**or No Chappies for YOU!**


End file.
